


"Where are my clothes?"

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon asked: "Where are my clothes?"</p>
    </blockquote>





	"Where are my clothes?"

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: "Where are my clothes?"

"Where are my clothes?" Felicity muttered, looking around. Since she’d spent the night in the Foundry tracking one of their targets, she thought she’d grab a shower using Verdant’s employee showers. 

Exiting the shower, her towel wrapped tightly around her, she spotted a piece of paper on the wooden bench.

'Just doing my duties and sprucing the place up a bit!' It read, in a familiar scrawl. 

"Roy!" She shouted. "Give me my clothes back!"

By the bar, Roy heard a familiar blonde’s shout and snickered to himself. He shook his head and finished up refilling the bar. 

"Roy, have you seen Felicity?" Oliver asked as he entered the club. He continued towards the club’s office, in hopes of finding her. 

"Uh-" He started, his eyes widening as a very angry Felicity stomped out of the employee bathroom.

"Roy Harper! You give me my things back right now!" She fumed, stomping her wet, bare foot.

"Did-Did you just seriously stomp your foot? What are you, two?" He scoffed.

"Stealing my clothes while I was in the shower? What are you, two?" She repeated, her hands flying to her hips.

"What is- Felicity?" Oliver stopped mid-sentence, his eyes bulging out as he took in the sight of her. She stood in the middle of the club, in only a tiny yellow towel. Her hair, still wet from her shower, was creating a puddle around her. 

"Oliver!" She jumped, her hands grabbing her towel. "What-what’re you doing here? You’re supposed to be at work!"

Oliver blinked then struggled to compose himself. Quickly, he shrugged out of his suit jacket and wrapped it around her.

"I was at work, until I realized my executive assistant hadn’t come in yet," He explained. "Why the hell are you naked?"

"I’m not naked! I’m in a towel," she corrected, then her eyes narrowed at Roy. "Roy stole my clothes."

Oliver looked at him and sighed.

"What? I thought it’d be funny," He shrugged.

"Return them. Now."

Roy rolled his eyes. “I don’t have them. They’re in locker 35. Here.” He tossed his keys to her.

She huffed and marched back up the stairs. “Oh, Oliver. Your jacket-“

"Just go get dressed, Felicity," He ordered.

When she was out of earshot he turned to Roy. “You stole her clothes?”

"It was a prank, man! It was supposed to be funny!" 

"You went into the bathroom, while she was showering, and stole her clothes?"

"Dude, if looks could kill, I’d be so dead right now," Roy muttered. "Relax, man! I didn’t look! I swear, I didn’t see anything!"

"You had better not," He threatened, leaving for the Foundry.


End file.
